


A Tequila Sunrise Over Us

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, First Time, I am so sorry, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Woke Up Married, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: The classic 'they woke up married' but instead of the angst, they just decide to go with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just...this entire thing is like a unicorn puked a ball of rainbows. I apologize. I have no excuse except that I'm convinced they would slip easily into it and just take advantage of the situation.  
> Un beta'd so any and all mistakes/craziness are my own fault.  
> Brief sexual content towards the end.

He wakes to a low, pounding headache and a warm body pressed against his back.

The events leading up to this are a little fuzzy. He remembers something about a case and celebratory drinks. If a steel brass band wasn’t doing their best impression of a middle school concert in his head he might have an easier time remembering. His mouth feels like something furry crawled in there and died. There’s an arm thrown across his waist and it tightens as though its owner can sense he’s waking up and is intent on five more minutes.

Chris takes in the male body pressed against him and the content feeling that encourages him to stay exactly where he is. He cracks an eye open. The room is dim, the curtains drawn—drunk them were apparently kind enough in those regards—he glances down at the arm curled around him. Soft puffs of warm air brush against the back of his neck.

He takes in a few things; he’s still in his boxers, he really needs the bathroom, and he doesn’t want to get out of bed  because there’s nothing quite like cuddling with Dwayne Pride.

It’s certainly not the first time this has happened; the cuddling, not the blackout drunk bit. In the years they’ve known each other they’ve shared quite a few beds for lack of space or for comfort. And King is a stealth cuddler. He starts off on his side of the bed and then Chris wakes up a few hours later to find the man attached like an octopus.

Chris is man enough to admit he loves having King wrapped around him.

Unfortunately his bladder isn’t agreeing with him.

He carefully untangles himself, laughing when Pride tries to tighten his hold again. He gets to his feet and groans when his head throbs viciously.

King makes a questioning noise and he hushes him, glancing at the clock on the side table. It’s only eight; they have a few hours before they have to check out to catch their flight to New Orleans. He can let King sleep some more.

He relieves his bladder and quickly brushes his teeth. He looks truly hung over, circles under his eyes, pale, waxy skin; he wonders how the LA boys look. He vaguely recalls it being the LA crew that started the celebration.

Chris pauses, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

There’s a gold band on his left ring finger.

“What the hell?” He mutters, rinsing his mouth quickly and holding his hand up to the light to inspect the ring. He doesn’t know much about rings but this one doesn’t look expensive, a simple gold band. He pulls it off searching for clues. The inside is inscribed with a _D_.

Chris flicks the bathroom lights off and slides the ring back on. He nearly trips on a pair of hastily discarded jeans, intent as he is to get back to the bed. He perches on the edge and gently lifts King’s outstretched hand. The gold band on his finger isn’t an odd sight; for months after his divorce the man kept his wedding ring on. About four months ago he’d stopped. But there’s a brand new one in its place.

“What’s the matter?” King’s voice is rough with sleep. It sends heat through him.

“Nothing.” Chris rubs his palm gently along King’s palm. He hesitates. “How’s the head?”

“Sore.” King blinks sleep out of his eyes. “Something’s up.”

Chris holds out his hand for King to see. The man spots the ring immediately, eyes narrowing.

“We might have gotten married.”

::

King hops into the shower after they confirm that the ring he’s wearing is inscribed with a C. Chris busies himself with the coffee pot, lamenting the hotels crappy coffee choices. He orders room service, big greasy plates off eggs and bacon and hash browns to help with the hangovers. Flying is going to be a bitch. He pulls on a pair of sweats for the time being and their food arrives shortly before King wanders back out clad in jeans and a blue polo, barefoot.

They sprawl out on the couch, television on, and eat with the occasional side comment about the program they settle on. Finally Chris puts his plate to the side and hands over the papers he found while waiting for King and breakfast.

“It looks legit.” He doesn’t recognize the name of the officiant but the picture he’d found with the marriage certificate tells him at least who’s behind it all. He hands over the photo.

“Huh.” King eyes the picture of them going at like teenagers in front of a vaguely hipster looking man, with Sam, Callen, and Kensi grinning off to the side. “At least we know who to get answers from.”

“I’m sorry about this King,” Chris sinks further into the couch, toying with the ring.

“For what?” King asks, surprised.

“All this,” he gestures between them. The man’s just gone through one divorce; an annulment with his SFA probably wasn’t something he ever saw himself doing.

King looks pensive but reaches out and grasps his hand, stopping him from playing with the ring. He tangles their fingers together. Chris holds on like it’s a lifeline.

“It’s not how I saw myself getting married again,” King admits. He offers a hesitant smile that just makes Chris hold on tighter. “But it’s not too bad.”

Chris grins back, lopsided. That sounds like a promise if he ever heard one.

“You know, I don’t even remember that kiss.” He gestures at the picture with his free hand.

“I can’t say I do either.” King tugs him closer with their joined hands, gaze intent. “We should probably do something about that.”

He might not remember their official kiss, but this one more than makes up for it.

::

Callen and Sam look far too chipper to be as hung over as they all are.

“What’re you boys so smug about?” Chris grouses as they load up the car with their bags. Sam claps him on the shoulder before climbing behind the wheel with a parting,

“Welcome to the married life.”

“How is it fair that they remember?” Chris asks as he climbs in behind him. King, upfront in the passenger seat, laughs.

“You two are taking this remarkably well.” Callen comments as he slides in next to Chris. His gaze narrows. “And you’re still wearing your rings.”

“You wanna tell us why it seemed like a good idea to get us hitched?” King twists to eye the LA agents.

Sam laughs. “You two insisted. And we were drunk enough to go along with it.”

“How did the officiant not take one look at us and realize we were too drunk for it?” Chris demands.

“You were very persuasive.” Callen tells them.

“And Eric was just as drunk, so I’m not sure how legal it all is.” Sam adds.

“Wait Eric? As in your tech guy?”

“Yeah, he got ordained a couple of years ago for kicks.” Callen claps him on the shoulder. “It was a beautiful ceremony; Hetty even shed a tear or two. I’ll get you the video as a wedding gift.”

“That’s what I was going to get them.” Sam complains.

“But back to my original point,” Callen continues, ignoring his partner. “You’re both still wearing your rings.”

“I think Pride is going to make an honest man of our Christopher, G.”

King glances at Chris with a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Warmth blooms in his chest. There’s a reason it’s no hardship to stay married to his boss; years of wanting does that to a person.

::

Chris slips his ring onto his necklace alongside his Saint Christopher medallion. It’s fitting, he thinks, to have the two people he loves close to him. Pride’s stays on his finger, easy to pass off as his old wedding band. It gives them a little bit of breathing room to figure out where they stand.

“I’m not forcing you, am I?” King asks over coffee as they huddle around the kitchen table late one night. They’ve been back for two days and the others have all left for the night. Chris has been back to his apartment once, to pick up clean clothes.

Chris ducks his head to hide his nerves.

“We can still get an annulment.” King brushes the back of his hand, gently, like he would a skittish colt.

It firms Chris’ resolve though. What they’re doing is insane, backwards, but he wants it.

“I want this too.” The smile King gives him is beautiful and he has to lean in and taste it, feel it against his own lips.

Their next of kin doesn’t change; they were already each other’s contacts. Vance is probably going to kill them for this one.

::

Laurel comes down from Baton Rouge for the night and spots the ring on her father’s finger. Her gaze flashes from concern to confusion when she realizes something is different. King sits her down first, and they talk quietly in the courtyard, Chris pacing nervously nearby.

He’s not expecting the sudden laughter.

“Christopher, come join us.” King calls out and Chris goes, pulling up a chair to the bistro set. Laurel glances between them, amusement clear in her features.

“I can’t believe you two of all people got drunk married.” Her grin is brilliant.

“We were a little surprised to be married too.” Chris glances over at King.

“Oh no, I mean I’m not surprise you two are together,” Laurel clarifies. “I just mean I don’t know how either of you got black out drunk. I can’t wait till you tell the others.”

Chris ducks his head, grin lopsided at the clear go ahead in her voice. King seems to feel the same way, some of the tension seeping from his frame. Chris reaches out, easy as breathing, to rub the tense muscles at the back of his neck.

“You guys don’t do anything the normal way do you?” Laurel asks but she gets up to give them both a hug and demand the dinner they promised her.

He wears his ring the next day; it takes Percy less than two minutes to spot it.

“What the hell LaSalle?” She corners him at his desk, getting a hold of his hand and lifting it up to inspect the ring. “You got married and didn’t invite us?”

Brody and Patton are quick to join her. The next five minutes are a mess of congratulations and questions as they try to get him to spill the beans.

“When did this happen? Last night?” Percy demands. He feels a little guilty about the way this has all gone down, if he’d ever thought he’d get married to Pride, it would have been with all of them in attendance. He’d always thought he’d get married with his friends and family there.

“In LA,” he shrugs with a grin. “It was kind of last minute or we’d have invited you.”

“Does Pride know?” Brody asks. Patton is suspiciously silent typing away on his tablet. Chris has a feeling he knows what he’s going to find.

“Does Pride know what?” King strolls through the door, clipping his gun glasses to the collar of his shirt. The move draws attention to his wedding band. Despite the rushed manner, Chris gets a warm, possessive feeling every time he sees King wearing it.

“Oh hell no,” Patton calls out. He looks from Chris to Pride, eyes wide and a smile creeping across his face. “My man!”

He holds out a hand for King, pulls him into a half hug, then offers the same to Chris. The screen beeps at them with an incoming message from Sebastian. His grinning face appears a moment later as he literally drags Doc Wade into the screen.

“Congratulations! Patton just told us; when did it happen?”

“You two got married?” Percy catches on.

“How long have you two been seeing each other?” Brody grins, pulling Chris in for a hug that makes his ribs creak uncomfortably. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why weren’t we invited?” Percy asks a second time.

“We were a little drunk.” He admits. Percy and Brody exchange a knowing look.

“So you wake up married and decide to stay married?”

Chris glances at King and thinks about all the reasons he agreed to this. It’s a never ending list that makes whatever comes worth it.

“We’re having a party.” Doc Wade tells them firmly. “We’ll use your bar Dwayne and you boys can tell us the whole story. But this is cause for celebration!”

“Dibs on the cake!” Patton calls out. Sebastian groans, ready to argue.

King crosses to him, contented smile on his face as he rests a hand on Chris’ shoulder. He rubs his thumb along the edge of Chris’ shirt, feeling the warm skin there. This, Chris thinks, is all he needs out of life.

::

They escape the party late into the night, sober despite the attempts to press Champaign into their hands repeatedly. There’s been a tension between them, these past few days, something building comfortably between them.

Chris’ apartment is closest so they head there. He’s got no problem staying at King’s room at the office, but it’s nice to be home again.

He presses King up against the door, doesn’t bother with the light. They kiss, slow and deep, they’re still learning each other, haven’t done anything more than kiss but it feels like that’s about to change.

“You should move in with me.” Chris pants against King’s mouth. One of King’s hands runs down his back, curls around his ass and hauls him closer. “Since we’re married and all.”

King laughs and nods, reeling him back in for another, longer, filthier kiss that leaves Chris weak in the knees.  They make it to the bedroom and he pushes King down onto the mattress, gets his pants undone and down and wraps his mouth around the man’s hard cock. Something he hasn’t had in ages and loves is a thick cock stretching his mouth wide. He loves the taste, the weight, the heat. And that it’s Pride just makes it even better. The noises he makes drive Chris wild.

It doesn’t take much for King to come and Chris swallows him down, cleaning up whatever he misses with his mouth. King draws him back up and kisses him, kisses the taste of himself from his mouth, and jerks him off hard and fast, just how he likes.

Afterwards they lay there, curled together on the big bed. The room is warm, their bodies sticky with sweat but Chris couldn’t move away if he wanted to. They cling together like this is something precious, something new to be protected.

“You think we could fit all my stuff in here?” King eventually asks voice quiet, soft. Outside the sky is lightening with the first glimpse of dawn.

“We’ll definitely try.” Chris presses a kiss to the closest bit of skin he can reach, King’s collarbone. “And if not then we’ll go house hunting. I’ve always wanted a big backyard of my own.”

“I love you.” King murmurs and it should feel like it’s too fast but it’s been years in the making.

::

Years later when they’re settled in with their own house with two overgrown mutts Chris brings home from the pound one winter, they call their friends and family together to witness them renew their vows.

This they remember, with Cade standing as Chris’ best man and Laurel as her fathers. They have the ceremony in Louis Armstrong Park and head to King’s bar afterwards for food and dancing. Surrounded by the people he cares about Chris can easily say it’s the happiest he’s ever been.

The LA crew is sure to send along the video of the first wedding to show, Patton and Sebastian rig it up, ensuring that he and King will never live it down.

He’s okay with that.

 

 

 


End file.
